


Monochrome

by MidoriKurenaiYume



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dialogue, Established Relationship, F/M, Parody, Some Humor, Suspicions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriKurenaiYume/pseuds/MidoriKurenaiYume
Summary: A 'normal' conversation between Arturia and Gilgamesh in the early morning.





	1. I don't want to put it into words

**Author's Note:**

> Just some silliness, not to be taken too seriously.
> 
> Title: from a Kalafina song; it's part of the album 'Far on the Water'. Not related to my Far on the Water series though. Chapters' titles are lyrics from the song 'Monochrome'; credits for the translation go to the canta-per-me forum site ;)

…

o0o

…

 

As she was usually the first to wake up, Arturia sometimes went through the rooms to pick up scattered stuff in the early mornings. She had just come back from a business trip, and since there were several of her husband’s shirts around, she leaned down to collect them. However, she stopped when she noticed some strange stains on the collar of the one Gilgamesh had worn the day before.

She looked more closely, noticing that it seemed to be lipstick.

Arturia froze.

There was _lipstick_ on Gilgamesh’s clothes. She never wore any, and she was pretty sure he didn’t wear any either. That meant that it belonged to someone else.

 _Someone else_.

Did this mean… that Gilgamesh had other people who had come close enough to him to leave lipstick stains on his clothes…? Did this mean that he was _seeing_ other people? That he was _cheating_ …?

She glanced towards the bedroom where he was still sleeping. She could carefully go through his schedule and find out how and when he was _obviously_ cheating on her, but there was no need to waste time in such a manner.

Opening the fridge, she looked for a bottle of water and poured it into a glass. Going back to the bedroom, she unceremoniously pulled the covers away and splashed the icy water all over Gilgamesh’s head. Even without the suspected cheating, she still needed to punish him for when he had carried her sleeping form to the shower and woken her up there – even though in that case it had admittedly been with hot water.

She watched him sputter as he woke up with a jolt, and coldly said, “Good morning, Gilgamesh. It’s almost midday.”

He sent her a glare as he started to get up.

“If this is payback for the time in the shower–”

“Not exactly, it’s me demanding an explanation for _this_ ,” she cut him off, tossing the lipstick-stained shirt at him.

…

o0o

…


	2. Overflowing in transparency

…

o0o

…

 

He caught the item and examined it, before smirking slowly.

“Jealous, Arturia?”

Her eyes, which had previously been unreadable, suddenly flashed.

“Gilgamesh – I’m trying not to jump to conclusions, so give me an explanation before I lose my patience.”

He yawned, blatantly conveying his disinterest and riling her up even more on purpose with the grin he did nothing to conceal.

“You know _exactly_ who caused those stains, Arturia.” His smirk was even wider now, and his still sleep-laden eyes gleamed in open amusement at something she wasn’t grasping.

She wasn’t moved in the least and glared at him.

“Gilgamesh, I will _not_ be mocked in such a way. Give me an explanation.”

He sighed, almost dramatically, and made a show of sitting up on the bed, throwing back his wet hair.

“Arturia,” his tone carried a condescending note that she loathed, “you know very well that next week it’s Carnival.”

Her glare intensified, and she took a menacing step forward.

“As if you _ever_ cared about something as trivial as Carnival, Gilgamesh.”

He nodded, stretching languidly.

“You’re correct, _I_ don’t care about it in the least – but _our daughter_ does.”

Silence.

He continued, yawning once again but with his now wry smirk more pronounced, “I was the unwilling test subject of her _experiments_ in makeup artistry.”

She opened her mouth and then closed it, unable to find the words, while he only grinned at her speechlessness.

However, she recovered and mildly took him aback when she glared at him again.

“I want proof. Where are the pictures?”

…

o0o

…


	3. I talk too much without any indication

…

o0o

…

 

He raised an eyebrow, one hand passing through his wet hair.

“Oh no, Arturia. Surely you haven’t forgotten how Kyla has been spending entire evenings gushing over the costumes they are preparing in school and all that nonsense. I’m rather certain she mentioned the mess she made of my clothes.”

Arturia was silent again. She did indeed recall now her daughter talking about using her father as ‘a test subject’, but she had assumed that Kyla had tried the costumes on and requested Gilgamesh’s opinion, not that she had used _makeup_ on her father.

He seemed to read her mind, and his lips formed a thin line. “Perhaps she didn’t mention that she shrewdly took advantage of my sleep, the little devil.”

She kept staring at her husband, knowing that he did have a tendency to fall asleep as soon as he got home after a particularly long day of work, and the previous day had indeed been a long one.

That didn’t mean, however, that the explanation he had given her was true.

“Pictures, or it didn’t happen,” she finally replied, clipped and stubborn.

He narrowed his eyes.

“If your distrust of my word is so deeply rooted, just ask Kyla to confirm whether or not it truly happened,” he replied, equally clipped and stubborn.

But this time it was Arturia who smirked slightly.

“The fact that you do not deny me outright means that pictures _exist_ ,” her smirk widened as Gilgamesh’s eyebrow twitched fractionally, “therefore I would very much appreciate seeing them.”

He didn’t say anything, keeping his expression controlled, therefore she merely grinned. “You may try to conceal it as much as you want, but you won’t fool me. I will guess that Kyla probably took pictures, but you likely confiscated them right away, didn’t you?”

…

o0o

…


	4. Where is the song that is only yours

…

o0o

…

 

His eyebrow still twitching slightly, he glared at her.

“You are trying to find a picture of a moment of humiliation for me, when not even five minutes ago you were scowling at me, obviously ready to accuse me of being unfaithful or some other nonsense?”

She sobered up at his accurate words, not able to deny them. She had indeed wrongly suspected him, after all – but that didn’t mean that she wouldn’t try to affirm her point.

“The two things aren’t related, Gilgamesh. I am sorry for accusing you, but that has nothing to do with you withholding those pictures from me. Unless…”

Suddenly she smiled, and he eyed her warily.

“I think that Kyla might need some more practice for the school festival after all.” And she gave him an inquisitive stare.

Immediately understanding what she meant, he glowered at her.

“Not a chance, Arturia. I’m _not_ allowing that to happen again.”

“Not even if we _both_ were test subjects?”

He stopped, and considered. Taking both some time away from the jobs they loved, at home with their daughter and wasting time doing silliness? Well…

“I’ll consider it,” he decided, and she smiled widely.

In Gilgamesh’s dictionary, coupled with some more persuasion on her part, his noncommittal answer was already a definite yes.

…

o0o

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was part of the very early drafts of my story To The Beginning; since however TTB went into a completely different direction (when I first started working on it, it was supposed to be five chapters or less...) yet this scene was already fully written, even if now completely unrelated to TTB, I decided to post it separately anyway.  
> Thanks for reading ;)


End file.
